criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Clarisse Gold
“''Losing a baby is painful as much as choking on your own damn medicine, you pathetic brat!''” - Clarisse Gold Clarisse Gold/Euthanasia; Age: 42, Height: 5’3, Weight: 150lb, Blood: A- (Former) Occupation(s): Savannah’s Publicist, The Special Team Member Appearance: Clarisse wears a gold and black jumpsuit-like armor with green lights that shows a purple liquid traveling around it and a gold helmet with a green visor showing her eyes. Her armor has syringes on her knuckles, a radioactive symbol on her back, a poison symbol on her abdomen, and a virus symbol on her chest and her helmet has a black integrated breathing mask. A tank with a transparent bulletproof glass containing the same purple substance can be seen on Clarisse’s back while being connected to tubes. After being crushed by a train, Clarisse now has several bandages on her body to cover her wounds and a few cracks on her tank. Her aura and eyes now glow purple and green when enraged or overconfident, similar to the substance around and lights in her suit. Personality: Still devastated of losing her unborn child, Clarisse grew to hate millennials and other people involved in movies as they reminded of Savannah Blake, who she formerly worked with. Clarisse is very obsessed of indiscriminately infecting others with their own “medicine”, which is actually a deadly combination of acid, poison, neurotoxin, and viruses that can kill a human in seconds. She has a short temper and is not afraid to attack others that annoy her, worsening her mental stability. Clarisse is shown to have OCD and a inferiority complex, the latter coming from her status as a social outcast for murdering a celebrity. Clarisse is also quick to demean and sneer at others with happy personal lives like Gloria even if they didn’t have anything against her or if it’s for Clarisse’s way to taunt them. Although highly focused and confident in a fight, Clarisse’s mental disorder, disturbing lack of remorse, and use of spiteful violence hinders her goals and leads her to commit ill-fated actions. While murdering celebrities is bad enough, Clarisse’s murderous aggression was more than enough to disgust the likes of Blank and Amy, the latter who managed to qualify her as a “scumbag who will always be a scumbag”. Powers and Abilities: Using an armor that contains a deadly mixture of acid, poison, neurotoxin, viruses, hallucinogens, and many others, Clarisse is deadly to face in close-quarters, but she can be pathetically slow and predictable in fights and is susceptible to attacks, although it can compensated if the enemy is affected by her powers. The mixture is also dangerous enough to affect an entire train full of passengers into suffering a deadly aging illness depending on their body heat: high for fast aging or low for the opposite effect. Being near cold things like ice or an AC can slow down or completely null the aging effect. Clarisse can use the syringes on her knuckles to selectively cause a deadly effect on her victim and to drain the blood of others to “refuel” her supply. Clarisse can also launch her syringes to have them selectively phase through anything until they reach their victim, subsequently going to their heart or brain for the kill. The line of the syringes are nigh-invincible that not even a Stand can break through them, but quickly reflect the damage back at the offender, making it very difficult to cut loose when caught. If Clarisse tries to use the combination of deadly substances onto her victim, it will take a few seconds for any organism to die before they can feel the pain kick in. Clarisse can also use a powerful but risky attack by manually releasing the mixture everywhere, instantly infecting and killing everyone with it. However, people with Stands or genetic superpowers may be resistant to the substance and it could be prevented if someone wears protective clothing like armor that covers the whole body and a hazmat suit. Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: E, Range: B, Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) Category:Blog posts